Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to slip-form construction involving wet concrete and to slip-form construction of barriers and other longitudinally extending concrete constructs.
Description of the Related Art
Slip-form construction is a method of building involving wet concrete. The name refers to the moving form or mold the concrete is poured into, which moves along the project as the previously poured concrete hardens behind it. Slip-form relies on the quick-setting properties of concrete requiring a balance between early strength gain and workability. The technique has been applied to large buildings and to road construction.
Slip-form construction is frequently used for building barriers along an extended length, such as barriers provided along the length of the median of a road to prevent vehicles from crossing over and into oncoming traffic. Many varieties of slip-form systems exist for constructing such barriers. However, such devices and certain components thereof have various limitations and disadvantages.